


Halo

by HawthornShadow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: The darkness fades away and she’s there.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticConnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticConnor/gifts).



The darkness fades away and she’s there.

Elegance personified, the spotlight catches in her blonde hair, illuminates her long dress and perfect posture, and as she starts to speak the imaginary crowd goes silent, caught between one moment and the next.

Her voice is soft, yet clear. It rises and falls, the tension building until her motions start to emphasise her words. The air comes alive with every breath that passes her lips.

She paces within the light, speaking with her hands and her heart. And suddenly, there’s a moment. An epiphany. And the energy settles.

Until she proves it hadn’t settled but was merely lying in wait. She turns to face outward from the stage and her features are so clear, so open, daring those watching to join her. Her voice cries out, the theatre rings with emotion.

And then silence. Deafening silence, the sound of waiting with baited breath, of knowing the end is coming but being enthralled by it all the same.

With a whisper, the actress brings the scene to its conclusion. The spotlight dims.

And the crew breaks out into cheers as the lights come on fully, some rushing forward to congratulate Chloe as she blushes on stage, some preparing for the next scene rehearsal. And in the back, one shouting voice can be heard above the rest.

“See! That’s how you stay in the light!”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing something for AutisticConnor's Theatre AU after much discussion. For some reason I keep fixating on Chloe the elegant actress in my head


End file.
